


Carpe Noctem

by QuillerQueen



Series: Bread and Games [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: Prompt 133: Date night. Set in the Bread and Games verse, sometime in the future.





	Carpe Noctem

Time is a luxury they can’t afford.

A secret affair between lowly gladiator and caged Roman matron may sound romantic in theory and in poems, but the reality is much more prosaic. Their unquenchable desire to be together in all ways possible must always come second to anxious precautions against being found out. Which is why these days a quick romp is mostly all their brief, all too rare private encounters amount to.

Except today’s not one of those days.

Robin follows without question as she drags him by the hand (they’re past the wealthy, respectable neighbourhoods, and the closer they get to their destination, the slimmer the chance of discovery), her heart thump-thumping with joyous anticipation, but tugs her into his side as they turn into a blind alley with a single mansion carved into the mountainside at the very end.

“Regina? Far be it from me to complain,” he says with an adorably confused frown, “but isn’t this your friend Mal’s house? I didn’t realise we were making a social call tonight. I’d have come more adequately prepared--or rather,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “less  _ prepared _ .”

She can’t help the laugh bubbling out of her at his thinly veiled frustration. To that, he merely tilts his head, a fond smile spilling across his face--like their botched plans for a happy tryst were already worth it just to see her like this, to hear her laughter come freely at last. It’s warm and fuzzy around her heart, always is when he looks at her like she’s the sun, but more so today because of the surprise he still doesn’t see coming.

“Trust me,” she winks, and he does, follows her through the door and into the lavishly decorated villa.

There’s no one home. Regina knows this, and Robin must at least suspect now, because he’s looking around the place and then at her, biting down on a blooming smirk.

“We’re alone.”

“We are,” she nods, her heart fluttering madly.

“For--?”

“The entire night.”

He’ll want to know the details of how she pulled this off and what cover they’ll give for their absence, and she’ll tell him all about the plan she devised with Mal’s generous help (the letter, already dispatched, reporting Regina’s sudden affliction requiring she stay the night in Mal’s care, as well as the secret backdoor Mal surreptitiously disappeared through to give them privacy). Yes, they’re definitely going to discuss it all. Eventually.

For now, Robin’s eyes spark with mischief, a broad grin denting each cheek as his arms encircle Regina’s waist.

“Well then, my lady,” he whispers inches from her lips, then leans in to nibble on her earlobe, making her gasp and press up against him. “How about we have a bite to eat before I proceed to thoroughly debauch you?”  He chuckles at her helpless moan, a breathy thing that shows he’s at least as far gone himself already. “Or perhaps you’d prefer to skip the meal entirely?”

Gods, how she wants to do just that. Wants to eat him all up, and let him do the same to her, and then repeat again with all manner of delicious things in between. But they have time now, don’t they, and for once there’s no need to rush. Sweet anticipation coils warm in her belly when she rasps back:

“Why not do both? Seize the night.”

And boy, do they ever.


End file.
